


Sudden Farewell

by amyfortuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dagor Bragollach, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evacuation of Dorthonion begins in a frantic rush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudden Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> For AnonSubjectTimothy in [Multifandom Drabble](https://www.imzy.com/multifandomdrabble).

"They are coming!" Warning shouts rang out across the village, mixed with the frantic screams of frightened children. Emeldir threw the last dried meat into her bag just as Beren rushed up. 

"Mother, they -!"

"I know!" she said fiercely. "I'll get everyone out, just hold them off long enough!" She tied the bag and threw it over her shoulder, checking to be sure she could reach her sword and dagger, then turned to leave. 

Beren's sudden indrawn breath gave her pause. "Will you not say farewell?" he asked. 

"Oh!" she said, and turned back, hugged him. "Farewell! See you soon!"


End file.
